


An Awkward Morning

by thealectryomancer (LaMepriseFangirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, No Slash, very dirty crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMepriseFangirl/pseuds/thealectryomancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to an uncomfortable situation that only gets worse. Crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially trying to write Wincest smut but something went terribly, terribly wrong so I removed the WIncest.

It's not the first time Sam and Dean have slept in the Impala. It's not even the first time it was just cold enough that they decided to share their blankets and huddle in the backseat. They're brothers; it's no big deal.

This morning  _is_ the first morning Dean has woken up with a major hard-on. Inches from Sam.  It’s hidden under the blanket for now, sure, but he needs to get rid of it before Sam finds out—that would just be awkward. He can’t get out of the car without waking Sam up, he’s not gonna jack off sitting right next to him while he sleeps, there’s no cold shower… the air is cool, though. Desperate, Dean nudges the blanket off his crotch. Not cold enough. He very gingerly unbuckles his belt and opens up his pants. Gritting his teeth, he pulls his dick out. The air is just cool enough that he thinks it might work. Just wait and hope Sam doesn’t wake-

"Uh, Dean?"

A disturbed Sam is trying not to look at Dean’s still very hard dick, out in the open, and Dean is panicking. 

He puts on his best poker face and looks Sam in the eye as he says the first thing that comes to mind:

"Do you have a ruler?"


End file.
